sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Eglan Darkbane
Eglan is a Human Rogue. He is a citizen of Stromgarde and currently a member of the Dawnlight Society . Biography Born in the Human Kingdom of Stromgarde, Eglan was raised as a warrior and was enlisted in the army at the age of 17, about 5 years before the invasion of Alterac by Orcs. During the invasion of Lordaeron Eglas served directly under the command of King Thoras Trollbane and was promoted to the rank of captain during the course of the war. The kingdom took heavy losses in the Second War and Eglan lost most of his relatives and friends during the battle for Stromgarde. After the war, like many other citizens of Stromgarde, Eglan was bitter and extremely dissapointed about the decisions regarding the Orcs and the betrayal of Alterac. Like his King, Eglan would have rather seen the Orcs and Perenolde executed than being put in internment camps or put under house arrest. Still a captain during the Third War, Eglan fought bravely to hold back the scourge, but after the assassination of his King, Thoras Trollbane he was forced to retreat to Stromgarde to defend it from Ogres and Syndicate. Eglan swore he would protect his ancestral lands from anyone who would hurt his kin. However, after the Scourge attack on Stormwind, his brigade got sent to Northrend by Prince Galen Trollbane for the initial invasion of Icecrown. Although fighting valiant and slaying many foes, Eglan's brigade finally got decimated by a Nerubian hunting party, only a dozen of men survived. Traumatized by the unspeakable horrors he witnessed in Northrend, Eglan fled north, nearly abandoning all hope and reason. But on the edge of insanity, the light saved him and guided him to safety. Shortly after his divine rescue, Eglan was sent home. Back in Stromgarde, Eglan had to leave the army and became more and more devoted with the Light. Having seen so many horrors and a lifetime of war, Eglan believes evil can only be vanquished with people who have strong faith in the Light. When he heard about a organisation led by Lady Lumiere Dawnlight Grey, the Dawnlight Society, he immediatly left for Stormwind to join them. Appearance and Personality Eglan has a serious and devoted face. Several scars and a couple of miniscule wrinkles would make you guess him to be around his mid-fourties His dark hair, which has begun to show strands of grey, is hanging losely on his shoulders. Wearing his dark, leather armor, Eglan has a bit of a shady look around him. He wears a small necklace with the marking of the Church around his neck. The necklace seems to be made out of Truesilver. Furthermore, his cloak is held together by a golden brooch, which bears the mark of Stromgarde, in honor of his country and people. Appereance-wise, he would best be described as an average human, in all aspects, and would not stand out in a crowd at all. He often goes around completely unnoticed save for perhaps the most aware people. Eglan's personality differs from the situation. When he is not on duty he likes to joke around, sometimes frustrating others in the process. However, do not be fooled by appearances, for Eglan takes his job extremely serious. His loyalty to his mission and the Lady borders is not up for discussion. Having seen a lifetime of war, Eglan avoids a fight whenever possible. Quotes * "Saved my life? Milady, the Light saved my very soul..." *'"My King, how can they leave us like this? How can they just leave their homes and country behind?"' - To Thoras Trollbane after the departure of the Stromgarde Brigade with Jaina Proudmore to Kalimdor. *'"A lifetime of war can do many things to a man, my friend. Death is by far not the worst of them, so get a hold of yourself and fight on for Stromgarde!"' - To a young soldier he found hiding behind a mound of snow. Category:People Category:Humans